Cutey Honey & St Devil Part 2
by taneugene934
Summary: the continuing story goes on as the evil Black devil king is still at large. Will St Devil and Honey defeat him before it's too late. Right after they dispose his evil monster creation?
Re: Cutie Honey Fanfic: Cutie Honey & St Devil(the Rise of Honey's child St Twoface and Cutie Honey Cross) Part 2

By Eugene tan

Re: Cutie Honey 2004((C) Toei Animation Go Nagai.

As her story continued,the Evil Thunderjack is still terrorizing the town. until Cutie Honey and St Devil have appeared.

Thunderjack(stop destroying the city.): Well,If it isn't Cutie Honey and St good that you've come just in time to fight.

Cutie Honey: Give it up,whoever you are. we're not afraid of anything.

(at the town,Natsuko orders the people to evacuate the town.)

Natsuko: Hurry. don't let the monster thry and fried you all. you all must get out of here before it's too late!

Thunderjack: I'm Thunderjack. the Monster brother of Black Devil King,Whose got the power of thunder!

(He fires the thunder at them who evade the attack.)

St Devil(face to Cutie Honey): Honey,Don't let the evil Thunderjack zap you alive.

Cutie Honey: Not to worry,St Devil. we'll be careful from his lightning.

St Devil(gives her the anti Static bracelets with Christian symbol.):Let's put on this bracelet.

Cutie Honey(wears the bracelets.):why would i want to wear these for?

St Devil(evades the thunder blast.): Is to evade and repel against his thunder attack, and if he was hit by the thunder,we might stand a chance to rid of him for good.

Cutie Honey: Okay.

(Thunderjack stretchs his arms to tackle them. but they evade their static stretching hamds and she cuts his right arm with her his cutted right arm reforms itself back to the arm.)

Thunderjack(laugh): Do you really think you can cut my arm away?! if you cut my arm,my arm will rebound into one of makes it two!

Cutie Honey(shocked): What?!

Thunderjack 2(rebounded into one.): you won't win!

Thunderjack: And so do you,St Devil!

(St Devil pulls out his silencer gun and fires the foam at the we're hit and suddenly electrify them back and disappear.)

St Devil: that oughta put them into their melting grave.

Cutie Honey(spotted the Flying Fire Demon man.): Um,I hate to disturb you. Look!

(When he spotted the flying demon man, the evil Fire demon man named Barbecue Bob blows his deadly fire at evades the attack.)

St Devil: Thanks for telling me that.

Barbecue Bob: You may have killed my twin brother,scums. But you won't kill me that easily.

Cutie Honey(points her sword at bob.): I'll put out your lights away for good.

Barbecue Bob: Then catch your extinguish on this!(bob fires his flamewave from his wings at her. but her sword repels the flamewaves and throws her boomerang at him.)  
(But barbecue bob wasn't effected by the thunder boomerang she threw. the thunder have gained his fire energy.)Is that all you got?

(She was horrified. as the evil barbecue bob breathes the thundery fire at her who are about to be grilled. but St Devil shields her with his robe cape from his firey thunder breath.)

What?

Cutie Honey(face to st devil): You saved me,St Devil. Thanks.

St Devil: Let's blow him away.

Barbecue Bob: You'll never defeat me easily!

(St Devil fires the polar ice blast at Bob who is hit.)

St Devil: Now,Honey!

(Her sword gains the super ice she jumps at him(Barbecue bob) and slash him in the evil Barbecue bob is killed off by their ice attacks.)

(as she lands onto the road. Tokyo chinatown is save.)

Cutie Honey: Thanks.

St Devil: Anytime,Honey.

(as she looks at him with his heavenly looks,she realize now that she has just found her true love at last.)

(and St Devil looks at her as they feel that they're in love with each other as something miraculous happens,he starting to glow in happiness.)

Cutie Honey: Devil,You're glowing!

St Devil(looks at his hands which glow): Why yes i do. because i'm happy.

Cutie Honey:Oh,Devil.

(Cutie Honey then put his hands away and Kiss St Devil with her lips to his he starts to suddenly feel that he loves her very much. and so as Honey who loves him for the first time.)

Honey Yamashita(rubs her pregnant belly.): I loved him so much for the first time as i kissed ? Don't You boys?

(back to her flashback story,the evil Devil king's monsters are killed off and Devil king is catching steam in fury.)

Black Devil King: How could it be?! The St Devil and Honey are suppose to be defenceless,but how did they foiled my plan so easily?!  
(cooled himself down.) No matter. for as long as i'm about to make somemore of my monsters,they won't stand a chance against me and my army of monsters.(he stands up from his throne.)  
i'll start off to find somewhere in Oita. then i'll be able to make monsters out of materials when i found them.(he dissapears to oita.)

(In Oita,The Devil king in the human disguise walks to look around.)

Here we go. now to find something that has the loudest sound to kill them off.

(Back to Honey and Takara in the police headquarters on the break at night..)

Honey: So,Takara. now that i do mention? May i suggest that how did you get these cool powers?

Takara Yamashita: Well?

(But the shief turn off the lights and Close the office door for tomorrow.)

Chief: Alright,everyone. it's 8 pm. you all can go home for tomorrow's job. but be sure to come back at 8 am there's an improtant night job for the other cops to patrol.

Honey: We'll talk around somewhere.

(In the Church Complex of Tokyo.)

Lovely Church. i always pay respect to St mary. but i never knew you've pay respect to him?

Takara Yamashita: We are all different,Honey. i always pay respect to him everyday to do my important job on solving problems from trouble and causes.

Honey: You mean you're a Bishop?

Takara Yamashita: yes.

Honey: ,i was graduated and became the officer woman of tokyo Metropolitan police. my old school is St Mary academny for girls.

Takara Yamashita: oh,Is it?

Honey: Yes. i even met my freinds when i was 16. usually i was happily be with them all the time.

Takara Yamashita: Mine too. when i was from Korea.i also hangout with my friends and take good care of ourselves as we should.

Honey: Anyway,How did you get the transformation of yours?

Takara Yamashita: If i tell you, will you promise me one thing?

Honey: You mean keeping a good secret for you?

Takara Yamashita: Yes.

Honey: Okay.

Takara Yamashita: It all goes when my father St Thomas,given me the special powers to transform into the most angelic devlish gunsmen who will fight crime and protect the innocent of Asia.  
i realize now that i will always promise that i shall never reveal the secret of the true i named myself as the St Devil. because i've practiced the gun shooting from the sports i've taken. as a devil being with a kind heart,i always never give up on Shooting sports.

Honey: Have you?

Takara Yamashita: yes. even i've already completed the shooting trainign practice. I'm about to face many evil doers to put justice in order.

Honey: Wow! You really sure are good on shooting targets. How long will you finish?

Takara Yamashita: Fo as long as i finish shooting,nothing on ever will ever spoil to lose.

Honey: Oh. So that's you're secret after all. when you're from somewhere,i knew that you're always helping more people from trouble and become a hero after all.

Takara Yamashita: and you are also special to me as well.

Honey: Thanks.

(Back to the evil Devil king who is in the radio shop.)

Black Devil king(in disguise): How much is this big boombox from Sanyo?

Employee mr Daimatsu: That'll be 21,000 Yen.

Black Devil King: I'll give you 30,000 yen.

(as he already paid the money for the boombox, the devil king returns to his underworld.)

(in the place the boombox onto the circle containment it cole the boombox tight.)

Now to create the greatest monster with an extreme huge sound.

(he sets the computer when the boombox is in the containment. as the containment starts to create the monster. the boombox starts to transform into a monster.)

(Back to Tokyo,in Shopping and Natsuko are on their shopping spree.)

Natsuko: So,are you having a good time with Takara?

Honey: Yes i did,Natsuko. it was fantastic. i walked around the park with him,watch over the beautiful stars and walking in the town only with him. in fact,i will have a date with him in an another round.

Natsuko: Oh,that's good. i was hoping that Takara will see you again if he's free.

Honey: i'm sure he'll arrive to me soon.

Natsuko: he'll be please. So,wanna go ice skating at the rink?

Honey: Lovely. let's go.

(In the Condo of Takara Yamashita. He's reading the Bible while studying.)

(As he hears the door bell ring. Takara puts down his bible and stops studying for a while.)

Takara Yamashita: Coming.

(as he opens the door for Seiji.)

Yes? What's your name?

Seiji: I'm Seiji Hayami the news reporter,and a friend of Honey. i was hearing that you've work real hard.

Takara Yamashita: Why yes,i did. I'm Takara Yamashita of Tokyo Chuch Complex.

Seiji: Nice to meet you. say,i've already met a girlfirend who really loves me and loves Dogs. her name is Sayoto Wakanami. she loves me for the first time after i've met a report on her on  
the crime spree of the Elephant robbers.

Takara Yamashita: Where is she?

Seiji: She's in the dog show. judging the dogs for the 1st you see St Devil who is here, tell him to Thank you for stopping the elephant robber.

Takara Yamashita(Curious): Oh,Okay. Sure. No problem.

Seiji: By the way,the Chief wants you to read this message for the new improtant case.(he gives him the letter.)read it and you know what's coming.

Takara Yamashita(gets the letter from the chief): Oh,thanks.

Seiji: I join you on the improtant investigation from Oita soon. So be prepared. I gotta go now. it's 11.10 pm.(he run away back to elevator.) See ya.

Takara Yamashita: Okay,bye.(he close the door and reads the message.)How very thoughtful he gave me this letter. and i wonder what case did he give me?

(he opens the letter and read the message with photos.)

(when he reads the message,He is shocked that Oita Electrical radio shop is Bomb by the Special dark money power.)

(and he looks at the photot of the explosion aftermath of Oita Radio shop.)

I sense that The Black Devil King is here already. i better tell Natsuko and Honey about this.

(The Next Morning,in tokyo Headquarters.)

Honey(horrified): What?! An explosion from Oita last night?!

Natsuko: We'll have to go to Oita Radio shop and Investigate this cause.

(In Oita, Senyu Radio Shop,the Police are investigating the explosion from the devil King's bomb money.)

Yeap,that's the cause of an explosion alright.

Takara Yamashita: We'll have to start finding the evidence as we could to see if he's here.

Natsuko: Right.

Takara Yamashita: Honey,go and stick with natsuko to look at level i will find the evidence at Level 1.

Honey: Okay.

(In Level 1, he starts to search for some evidence when suddenly he spotted the dead victim by slash.)

Takara Yamashita: that devil make a big slash.(nod his head.) and i bet that he's close.

(in Level 2,they spotted the burn mark on the they came to the mark. Natsuko use her cotton bud and pick a sample of the mark which is easily wiped away and put it into the container.)

(then she called Takara with her walkie talkie.)

Natsuko: I found the evidence at level 2. have you found anything yet?

(In Level 1)

Takara Yamashita(calling Natsuko on walkie talkie.): i've found the victim and now i'm still searching for the last evidence we need .

(but as he found the Yamashita spotted a torn piece of he use his gloves,he picked up the cloth and put it in the bag. but then,he hears a moaning pain sound coming from  
the boy.)

What was that?

(as he spotted a boy with a scratch on his agonized in pain.)

Oh no!

(when the boy saw him.)

Boy: Help me..Please..

Takara Yamashita(called Honey on the talkie): Quick! Get this Kid to the Hospital!

(In Oita Hospital.)

(The doctor came to Takara Yamashita about the check.)

Tell me,How is the little boy?

Doctor : He'll be alright soon. once the scratch is recovered.

Takara Yamashita: and will he be able to bent?

Doctor: We'll have to wait for the results of his back first.

Takara Yamashita: is the operation complete?

Doctor: Not yet,takara. i found out that he wasn't effected by some creature's was just a plain dangerous scratch.

Natsuko: Thank goodness the little boy is alright.

Takara Yamashita: will he get the answer for us soon?

Doctor: I believe so,Takara. now if you excuse me,i better prepare an operation on the little boy's back.

Takara Yamashita: Thank you so much,doctor.

Doctor: No problem.

(as the doctors take him to the operation,he was quite upset about the cause of the tragic Purpose.)

Takara Yamashita: That poor boy is going to be alright.

Natsuko: Yes, and let's just hope that the devil king will show up in any minute.

Honey: he's going to pay for what he did to the poor boy.

Takara Yamashita: Let's not be hasty,girls. when he show up, we'll make sure that we'll knock his plan out for good. by the way, i've found a bag of cloth pieces from the floor near the tv section.

Natsuko: that's good enough for us.

(but then, the Police officer came to Takara.)

Police 1: We got Trouble! The monster is attacking Kyoto with the sonic blast!

Takara Yamashita: Another Monster!(face to Honey and Natsuko) We have to go,Girls. Another Monster is terrorizing Downtown Kyoto.

Natsuko(sigh): Here we go again.

To Be Continued

Part 3 Coming Soon


End file.
